


Coming Home

by ozuttly



Category: GARO (TV), Zero: Dragon Blood
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, Mourning, Past Character Death, sappy sappy sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Rekka takes a break to visit an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week of Toku Ladies over on tumblr! Can't believe there's not more Jabi/Rekka content tbh.

Technically, she’s on assignment. Even if she’s waiting for a decision from the senate, even if she doesn’t have anything to do until that decision is made, she should be standing-by in the city, just in case. 

If it had been any other knight but Rei protecting the place, she probably would have stayed. But she trusts him enough to handle things on his own for one day, and even though she knows she shouldn’t, she has somewhere she needs to be. The trip to Kantai is short, and she’ll definitely be back by the time the senate finishes their discussion.

When she raises her hand to knock on the door, however, Rekka hesitates, for the first time in a very long time. It opens just as she’s about to turn and leave, and Jabi gives her a wry and knowing smile.

“You look terrible,” she says in greeting, and Rekka feels the tension that’s been gathering in her shoulders for the past eight hours leave all at once. She doesn’t cry, because she’s a priestess and has seen enough friends die that she no longer has tears to spill, but she does step into the entryway, wrapping her arms tight around the other woman and resting her face against her shoulder, breathing in the smell of spellwork and her lilac shampoo. Jabi doesn’t ask questions as she holds her, rubbing soothing circles into her back until she no longer feels like shaking.

***

“You’re still on assignment for the senate, aren’t you?” Jabi asks later, after Rekka’s had a chance to bathe and dinner is set out on the table. She’s not wearing her mahouin, dressed instead in a far more simple robe and an old, tattered apron. It’s incredibly domestic, and even though Rekka hasn’t been at this house in almost two years, it feels like she never left. 

“I’m on standby,” she answers, wrinkling her nose as Jabi takes a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and pours herself a glass. “I still shouldn’t drink, in case I get called back.” 

It’s a flimsy excuse, and from the knowing smirk that Jabi gives her, she knows it. The truth is Rekka’s always been an emotional drunk, and if she takes that step now she’ll be blubbering for the rest of the night. Still, Jabi leaves the bottle in the center of the table, downing her glass in one go like a champ. Not for the first time, Rekka admires her. 

“You don’t need to,” Jabi says, nodding towards Rekka’s plate to encourage her to eat. “I can pour one out for both of us.” 

Pour one out for a fallen comrade. Of course Jabi’s figured it out. Rekka stares down at her plate, but she can’t help the impressed twitch of her lips as she begins her dinner. 

***

“Her name was Kagome,” Rekka says finally, after they’ve finished cleaning up and they’re laying on the couch together, Rekka’s head pillowed in Jabi’s lap. Jabi’s fingers are running through her hair, gentle and soothing, and it makes her want to close her eyes. “She was beautiful, and earnest. She wanted to become my student.” 

Her lips pull into a fond smile, and she can feel the gentle rumble of Jabi’s laugh. 

“Oh, how the times have changed. I remember when you wanted to be my student,” Jabi teases, and Rekka can’t help but smile up at her, because she remembers that too. She remembers the very first time she saw Jabi perform a spell, remembers being captivated by her. She thinks she might have fallen in love with her then, though she doubts that she knew it at the time. 

“I don’t take students,” Rekka continued, and she can see the knowing look in Jabi’s eye. ‘I didn’t either’ it says. But Jabi has always been good at taking people under her wing, and Rekka has always been the opposite. “But I wanted her, as a friend.”

Jabi’s face is soft and affectionate, and Rekka can feel her fingers clench around the fabric of her skirt. 

“Oh, Rekka,” she says softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her temple. “You fall in love so easily.”

It’s true. Has always been true, really. Jabi has always accepted that part of her, even when she herself has hated it. 

“I should have protected her.” Rekka almost chokes on the words, and Jabi begins stroking her hair once more, pulling her up so that they’re face to face. “I’m a makai priest. It’s my job to protect people.”

She hates how weak she sounds. In the past, she would be appalled to show this side of herself to Jabi. Now, Jabi is the only one she allows to see it. She wonders when it was that Jabi became such an integral part of her, became a place for her soul to feel at home.

“You can’t protect everyone,” Jabi says, her voice soft and gentle, and Rekka clings to her. “I know it’s hard. You’re always welcome here, Rekka, whenever you need me.”

‘I need you all the time’ Rekka thinks, but she does not say. 

She has always wanted to be Jabi’s equal; somebody who could be relied on, a friend and a lover and a comrade. She also knows that when she stays by Jabi’s side, she relies on her instead, and she doesn’t want to show that weakness more than necessary. 

“I just… Thank you,” she says finally, hoarser than she intended, but she doesn’t move from her spot. Jabi is warm beside her, and even if it’s unsightly, she can’t help but want to cling to her, just for one night. “I…”

Jabi kisses her, and she melts against her. 

“I know,” Jabi whispers into her ear as she pulls away, leaving Rekka gasping for breath. “The senate won’t reach an agreement before morning. You should stay the night.” 

Rekka nods, realizes she’s grasping tight to Jabi’s sleeves. She forces herself to let go. 

“Just for one night,” she agrees, because she is still on assignment, as much as she needs this. But one night is enough. Even if she leaves and doesn’t return again for another two years, she knows that when she does come back, Jabi will be waiting for her. 

It makes her feel weak and impossibly strong at the same time.


End file.
